This invention relates to a torque feedback transmission and more particularly to a transmission which is capable of providing perfect coupling between input and output torque and speed without the need for clutching and shifting mechanisms.
There are a variety of transmissions which are capable of matching input torque and speed to load requirements but such transmission generally require clutching or shifting mechanisms to make the matching of load to input perfect over the full range of operation. Transmissions of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,060, 3,714,846, 3,783,711, 3,888,139, 3,988,949, and 4,008,628. It will be noted that in all of these patents there is some provision for clutching or shifting to move between different ranges of operation. It is further to be noted in connection with these patented transmissions that in most cases the arrangements are quite complex and hence expensive to manufacture and maintain.